Find the Cost of Freedom
by BethBuck
Summary: When the world ends as we know it. Jax and the Sons travel aimlessly across the country till, their path lands them to Georgia..(really bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1- Highway Cemeteries

**Find the Cost of Freedom.**

Find the cost of freedom, buried in the ground

Mother earth will swallow you, lay your body down  
Find the cost of freedom, buried in the ground  
Mother earth will swallow you, lay your body down  
(Find the cost of freedom buried in the ground)

\- Crosby, Still, Nash &amp; Young.

_**Jax's Journal**_

"_June ? _

_Dear Abel and Thomas,_

_I use to think I was fighting a war before the sickness swallowed the Earth. I would fight for my brothers who stood by my side in any conflict from selling guns or trying to get out of selling guns. Living life as a outlaw and knowing how much I tried to get out. I was drowning deeper into a bottomless pit. I would have been killed from a rival gang or the cops. I did my killing and order others to kill—for my brothers at SAMCRO= Your mom died trying to get us all out. I lost people I loved, people I trusted who didn't deserve it. All your mom wanted to do was to keep you out of the club and for you to grow up normal. _

_After I turned myself in and serving time for my crimes. Things started to happen, bizarre things. First, the guards would thin out and no one to replace them. There was talking about people getting sick and dying. They would come back to life and start eating people. I was thinking that was all bullshit. We weren't getting yard time, not getting out to do our jobs,, no showers and then no chow time. We would get our meals delivered to us. Not enough guards to keep us in control. _

_A few weeks later, one of the inmates over on Cell block D got sick. Then a whole bunch of fucking people came in with those HAZMAT suits on. The sectioned off Cell Block D. We heard rumors of people dying and getting burned. I guess to keep the disease in control. The HAZMAT suits came to our block with pills to keep the disease from getting to us. They feed us and we got showers but, we still was stuck in our cells. _

_After a few weeks, they would sectioned off more of the Prison. More people died and now you can smell the bodies burning. It seems that they just stopped caring and some of the doctors quit wearing their HAZMAT suits around us and stopped giving us the pills. Now they started taking vitals and giving us just one meal a day. No more showers and now we started hearing fucking gunshots. _

_By the last week I was there in that cell. They just started killing inmates, point blank in their cells. I have to say I was one of the lucky ones and their was on 5 other lucky ones. We were moved from the Prison. We got to go outside after months of being isolated in our cells. We saw bodies burned in piles, bodies in body bags and some wrapped in sheets. For the first time since this started I was fucking scared. I thought of you boys and my brothers-shit-. I had to get out of this and I had to get home to find you and my brothers-our family. _

_Then the bus suddenly stop and I heard the driver cuss to himself. I looked out the window and saw at least 50 people walking towards the bus, not moving aside for the bus to go though. They acted like they had rabies or something. I looked closer at those so-called people and I felt sick. Some had their eyes hanging out, some with their guts hanging out of their stomach. They were dead...I felt sick..I heard of it. SHIT- It was all real..the dead started walking. _

_The driver got out of his seat and grabbed a gun. He told the other guard—to get one ready. He would go when they were clear. The guard came to the five of us, with the gun. He looked at me and the 2 guys behind me. Then we went to the guy in front of me and unlocked his feet. The guard gave him the gun. He took him to the back of the bus. He told him to run like hell and aim for the head of the dead folks outside. The guard opens the emergency door in the back and pushed the dude off the bus. He slammed the door shut and yelled for the driver go. _

_The driver and the guard looked but, only half of the Dead went after the bait. The looked at the remaining four of us. I hardened my look and looked right back at them. If they were going to use me for bait, they were coming with me. I looked at the others and I knew this plan was out right stupid. It was too many of them so the best chance of living. It's to fucking run..."_

* * *

The dense forest echoed with the sounds of engines from the on coming Harleys. The highways were clear of Highway Cemeteries for about 25 miles or so. There are 5 bikes and one a truck that traveled like a caravan across the states. Juice and Happy scouted up ahead for the Highway Cemeteries. Followed by Jones with Jax's young sons, Thomas and Abel, in the truck of the week. Then followed by Jax, Tig, Bobby, and Chibs on their bikes holding up the back.

When we hit the Georgia border one can feel the lingering heat filled the air. The bikers keep on Highway 20. Near the bigger cities the Highway Cemeteries were larger. The one outside Atlanta was one of the largest. Looked like over 1,000 cars and we turned around. There was more leaving then coming. Most of the highway was crowded with cars. It was decided to take the back roads, less cars and if there was a stranded car, it was few blocking the road. They needed to camp for the night.

Jax, Happy, and Jones stood over a map of Georgia on the hood of Jones' truck. They started to discuss alternate routes to avoid high traffic areas. The more the road was isolated, the less traffic it had.

Happy smack his neck, killing a mosquito, who has been feasting on him for a while, "I thought Georgia cooled off some months. It's friggin' September, for christsakes. Damn mosquitoes too!"

"I think this road will be the best. It rides along these railroad tracks. I think that would be the way to go." Jax suggested.

"Sounds good", Happy agreed.

Both men looked at the woman next to them. "What 'bout you, Jones?" Happy asked.

"Sounds like a plan...I am good on gas and the boys are well rested. We're ready to go." she looked at Jax.

"I'll let the others know what we are doing." Jax went back to the others.

Happy and Jones stayed back, still talking.

"How are you doing, Jones?" Happy looked into her eyes and taking her hand and holding it,

She smiled, "I am fine, Happy." she squeezed his hand in reassurance, followed by a quick kiss on his cheek.

Meanwhile, only a few feet away from them, they were being watched...

* * *

**NOTE:**

**I need a beta reader and some help with my grammar. Feel free to correct me.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Kid in the Sheriff's Hat

**Note: **This is how I am doing this. I will be putting flashbacks in the beginning of the chapter in a first person point of view, which will be Jax. It will cover how they got where they at. In the second part of the chapter, it will be in third person point of view. This is set up like this to do more of the crossover.

This is written after season 6 of SOA this will be in the flashbacks. The current story takes place between seasons 3 and 4 with TWD. This is when everyone comes together.

* * *

_**Jax's Journal**_

_June ?_

_The guards moved over to me and uncuffed me. That was a big fucking mistake on their part. I grabbed one of the guards guns and I wrapped my arm around his neck and started to squeeze I demanded the other guards to release the other prisoners. I can feel my muscle tightening up and it started to burn. No one was going to use me as bait and so we made the guards our bait. We all split after we got out. It was the only way not to get trapped. The herd of the dead was coming upon the bus as we ran._

_I kept on running till I couldn't run anymore and found myself on a quiet clearing. I seen a few abandon vehicles and I started to look for ones that had gas. I did come upon a rice burner a 2001 Suzuki Katana with gas. It was better then a car or a truck I guess. I got on, started it up and handing back to Charming. It was mostly clear on the way back with a few accidents and abandon cars. It did remind me of a graveyard. People buried with their cars..It was somber and all I can think about you boys, Gemma, and my brothers. What happened? In my heart I knew that the guys were o.k. We've faced a lot together and if anyone can survive this it was my brothers. _

_I headed for Gemma's house though it was against my wishes for her to have custody of you guys but, Tara didn't have family and mostly in the light of all of the dead raising . I am sure Gemma would not let you out of her sight. I just prayed that she did take care of you. _

_When I entered Gemma's neighborhood, it look as a bomb hit it. The houses looked abandoned and as I drove closer to Gemma's house things looked worst. There was a tank in the middle of the road so now I know where the damage came from. Hopefully Gemma's house escaped the bombing. I drove the bike between cars and I tried not to look inside them. It was too painful mostly if I see a kid. It would remind me of you. _

_As I approached Gemma's house I saw Wayne Unser's truck in the driveway then I parked behind it. It looked like it was parked there for awhile. I called out Gemma's name and silence. I stood there feeling kinda hopeless. Was my family gone? When I went into the kitchen I looked in the backyard. I saw the bodies covered respectfully. I went out to the backyard and kneeled in front of the first sheet and pulled it off slowly. Under it was Wayne with half of his face eaten off and a gunshot wound in the head. I know who was under the other sheet. _

_I lifted the sheet off the second body..It was your grandma, she suffered and that hurt. I felt like screaming but, that would be a bad idea. These Fuckers ripped Gemma to shreds. Her guts layed around her. I felt like I was going to vomit. Then as I stood up I saw the Dead...dead. Some of them had gunshots to the head, some with no heads and it was like a horror movie. I can do was stand in the middle of all this carnage. She was saved with the bullet in her forehead. Then I vomited..._

_I had to grieve for Gemma and Wayne some other time, this wasn't the time or place. You were gone so you have to be safe. So I started looking for clues around the house. I felt like giving up and I could feel as my heart would burst though my chest. I stood in the kitchen and closed my eyes. Then suddenly I heard a creak above me and I looked up. The attic...The attic..I took a deep breath and rushed to the attic and pulled down the stairs and started to climb. _

_I called your names...I heard my name..._

* * *

Jones heard something or someone in the woods next to them. She unsnapped her holster and put her hand on her gun. She walked in the direction where she heard the noise.

The guys looked as alert as she was, they also drew their weapons.

"Hello", Jones called, "I can hear you...come out now. We aren't going to hurt you."

Then from the bushes a boy,who was around 13 years old stood in front of him with his gun drawn..

Jones lowered her weapon but, keep her hand on it to draw if the boy was going to shoot, "Hi there, I am Officer Helen Jones, I was with the Charming Police Department. You have my word none of us will hurt you."

The kid didn't put down his gun and he said nothing.

Jax then spoke, "Come on kid...if we wanted to hurt you. You would be hurt by now. Where did you come from? Are you alone?"

The kid looked at Jax, "You look like criminals too me."

Jax ran his fingers though his hair,"Come on, kid. We want to camp here for the night and move on. If you don't wanna talk, then go back where you came from. We don't want any trouble."

"Are you criminals?" he asked again.

"We were kid...but, that was a long time ago. We did things that we are not proud of." Jax talked to him in a lower voice as he tried to get rid of the kid or grab his gun.

Jax looked at the boy's hat, it was a sheriff's hat, "Nice hat kid."

"It's my dad's" the kid slipped..he wasn't alone.

Tig let out a big sigh...He was getting tired of the smart ass kid, "Jax grab the little suckers gun and tie him up...we can just move on."

The kid looked over to Tig...but, he didn't say anything but, he did look threatened.

"Shut up, Tig" Jax looked at the kid again, "Listen to me if you are out here alone and we only have a hour of daylight. Don't you need to go back to your camp? Wont your dad worry if you are not back? I would be."

The kid looked at him and relaxed, "I am Carl...but, I am not going to have you follow me to my camp so you can hurt us. "

Jax understood, "so can we go on our way then?"

Carl's young face soften a bit, "Would you like to join our camp?"

Jax let out a short laugh and he notice that Carl put his gun in his holster.

"No kid...we have to keep moving." Jax answered.

"I see the two little kids in that truck, "We have kids too..." Carl stated.

"Carl..it's dark. We can take you to your camp...It's harder to fight the Dead in the dark." Jax asked.

"Can I ride on a motorcycle?" Carl was acting more his age.

Jax looked at the others, "I guess we are taking Carl home."

* * *

**Note:**

**Feel free to comment and correct any errors I have...I am looking for a bata reader but, haven't found a match yet. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3- A Safe Prison?

**Jax's Journal**

_June ?_

_I looked up into the attic and seen the person that owned the voice. It was fucking "Juice" holding on to Thomas. Next to Juice, Abel was sitting next to him. I remember you, Abel, how you came to me and just cried. It was O.K because, I thought my life as a outlaw was nothing compared to the world we are living in now._

_I looked at Juice and asked what happened..He told me that he was to pick her and you guys up and take her to the club.. When he got their Wayne was eating Gemma. I expressed deep sadness when he gave me the details to their demised. Juice, shot Dead Wayne in the back of the head was he was tearing up my mother...your grandma. Then Juice shot her in the head so she would not be among the Dead..Maybe coming and harming you guys. _

_Juice explained that Gemma set you guys and her a safe place from the Dead. I know your grandma would protect you. Since things were clear Juice and I buried your grandma and Wayne. We got in Wayne's truck and went to the "Ice Cream" shop aka "The Clubhouse"._

* * *

The prison was quiet and everyone was gathering for dinner. Rick Grimes started to realize Carl was gone. So he headed over Carl's cell and didn't see him there. He headed over to Beth's cell. Since Carl had a crush, he went to see her a lot. When he reached her cell, he saw her playing with his daughter, Judith.

"Beth, have you seen Carl?" He asked calmly. He had something pulling at his stomach that Carl was outside the prison.

Beth answered, "I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

"Damn it, Carl", he said under his breath.

Rick walked back to the dining hall, to get Daryl Dixon to help him find Carl.

As Rick headed back to the dining hall, he heard something outside like engines. "Motorcycles?" he thought to himself. "Harley Davidson's to be exact" he mumbled to himself.

"Holy Shit." Tig said, "We are heading to a prison...what the hell?"

He can feel the cool breeze though his curly black hair. It was a relief to be honest. It has been as hot as hell all day. It was nice now.

Jax felt Carl move behind him, "This is it! You have to wait here till I talk to the others." Jax killed the engine and signaled the others to do it as well.

Jax could see two man approaching the gate. One was rough up with sweaty curly hair with a beard. The other guy had a crossbow on his back.

"COORAL" the breaded guy yelled to Carl.

Jax can hear the worry in Carl's Dad voice, he stood back and said nothing.

Rick went to his son but, didn't open the gate. "What the hell Carl? Are you ok, Son?

Carl nodded, "yeah! they are cool dad.. Plus, they have little kids dad."

Rick looked the biker gang over, "Rick Grimes"

Jax got off of his bike, "Jax Teller, we were just dropping your boy off before we moved on."

Rick opened the outside gate, "Come on in. At least have something to eat..", Rick was not usually so trusting but, they had very young children with them. He would want to go somewhere for food and to relax a bit.

Rick looked at Jax, "To stay all you have to do is answer these 3 questions and you can come the rest of the way in."

Tig let out of a sigh, "Most of the time we avoid prison, now we are taking a fucking quiz to get in."

Rick asked Jax, "How many walkers have you killed?"

Jax looks at him, not know what he was talking about. "Walkers?"  
Rick tilts his head looking at him. "That's what we call the dead that are still walking."

Jax nods "We traveled here from California, we lost count after a hundred of em."

Rick looked more direct to Jax meeting his eyes, "How many people have you killed?"

Tig interrupted again, "Jesus Christ," He wiped his forehead, "Jones! Why don't you come out here and give us a gawd damn reference."

Jax turned and gave a look of death to Tig.

"Before or after the shit hit the fan?" Jax asked.

Rick rubbed his beard, "We all have a chance to start over. So after."

"Only if we got attacked first, " then he paused and he looked at Rick, knowing they would asked to leave."And the folks that got bit or asked."

"I was going to asked, Why?" Rick turned to Daryl, who was watching silently the whole time."Daryl open the gate."

Daryl complied. "You need to walk the bikes in..they make to much damn noise."

"Put your weapons in here.."Daryl pointed to a box with weapons in it.

Jax stopped, "You have a weapon"

Daryl replied, "Yeah and you are new here."

"Fair enough" Jax put his weapons in the box.

Tig and Happy walk over to Jax, "I don't trust them Jax..maybe one of us should keep a weapon. Just in case."

Jax and Happy went over to Daryl, "I think one of us should keep our weapon...Just in case."

Daryl looked them both up and down. Daryl looked over and spotted Jones trying to balance the younger child on her hip and the older one running in front of her. He smiled. "Her."

"Give me a damn break, Jones!" Tig throw his arms in the air."She takes care of the kids."

"Good choice", Jax nodded his head. "she was a cop."

**Note:**

**Thanks again for reading. I hope that my grammar and spelling isn't to bad. I still don't have a proof reader. So it has taking me awhile to finish this chapter. If you have any corrections or suggestions. IM me :)**


	4. Chapter 4-A Jail They Call Home

_**Jax's Journal**_

_July ?_

_Juice and I were not on speaking terms before Hell broke lose. I was even going to have him killed before he saved you guys life. We came to a understanding and I guess it is working since he is still alive._

_We drove to the "Ice Cream" shop to see that the windows and the doors were boarded up. So we drove around back to the back entrance. That door felt like it was made out of steel. So I was sure they're would be survivors inside. I pull out my key and I opened the door. _

_Then I felt a hand grab me from behind and slammed me into the wall. "What the hell?" I thought. Then I felt a cold barrel of a gun on my cheek. The voice was a woman's and she pushed harder. I told her who I was and then Happy entered the picture. "Jones, This is Jax Teller he's our President" She released me...and apologized.__And that is how I was introduced to Ms. Helen..._

* * *

Jones looked over at Jax, Happy, and Daryl. She had the baby wiggling in her arms wanting to get down.

"Can I help you with them, ma'am?" a pretty blonde girl approached Jones.

"Can I trust you?" Jones answered her in a joking matter. She handed Thomas over to Beth.

Beth smiled and took the toddler, "yes...I am Beth."

"Helen, those idiots call me, Jones." She smiled." to my friends, it's Helen". Jones liked Beth as soon as the girl opened her mouth. She was sweet and had a genuine surface which, is rare these days.

Juice looked over seeing Jones talking to a very pretty blonde. He smiled to himself and he thought maybe he can offer a hand. And introduce himself to the pretty girl. So wondered over.

''Hey Jones, you need help?" Juice smiled at Beth. "Hi."he said with almost a whisper..

Jones rolled her eyes at Juice and smiled, "You can help Beth here."

Juice blushed and smiled, "Hi"he said in the whisper voice.

Beth smiled back at him, "Hi, I'm Beth."

Juice looked for a moment like he was a loss of words...He rarely got uncomfortable around woman but, she was special. He can see that.,"I'm Juice,"

Tig was alone and he walked over to where there was no people. He lit his cigarette and and took a breath of the cigarette. Then in his line of sight he saw a woman in the middle of the field swinging around a Katana. She was almost dancing how she would swing the weapon. Using her whole body to direct the weapon.

Tig could not keep his eyes off of her. She was beautiful and how she dance made her captivating. Her hair was full of locks and her skin was a perfect brown...it shined from the sweat. Tig just watched her not making his presence known. He just wanted to take in the view. So he leaned up against the wall and smoked..

Chibs and Jax walked behind Rick and Daryl to the dinning hall. There was a group at the table with a elderly man and an attractive lady with salt and pepper hair in deep conversation.

"Hershel ...Carol.." Rick got the couple's attention. "This is couple of new folks to stay for a few days or whenever they wanna leave. Can you show them around?"His glance was more to Carol.

Hershel didn't get up and when Jax took his hand into a shake..He notice the old guy was missing a leg. "Jax Teller"

"I'm Hershel and this here is Carol" Jax also shook Carol's hand, "Nice to meet you ma'me."

Chib's did the same till he locked eyes on Carol, "Chibs"he offered a hand to Carol.

She took it and smiled, "So do you want to see the showers first or some open cell's for you and your group?" Carol asked.

Jax smiled, "I think we all can use a shower."

Carol responds, "we have no hot water...so it will between a lukewarm or a cold shower but, you'll get clean..." She laughed.

Chibs spoke before Jax can even speak, "We'll get use to it that's for shower...any shower will be nice now...

"O.K we will start with the showers"..


	5. Chapter 5- Settling In

Chapter 5

**Jax's Journal**

_July ?_

_We voted at the table that we had to get out of Charming, there was nothing left but, the Dead. We all sat in silence for awhile. God knows how long. Till the silence was broken by the moaning of the Dead fuckers outside. We decided to take the bikes even thought they were noisy as hell. It was easier to maneuver between, the Highway Cemeteries. _

_It took me awhile to trust Ms. Helen but, I made myself and it paid off. She would die for you kids I know that for sure. I respected Jones...Ms. Helen. She was a cop and from what I heard a good one. She found refuge at the "Ice Cream" shop after killing a few of the Dead. She and the guys made a deal to have each others backs till they found a cure for this pledge. So she was part of SAMCRO like Unser. She became a solid rock for the guys and after she meet you guys...She became family._

* * *

Jax and the gang didn't just stay the night, they found themselves at the prison for a couple of weeks. Jax was developing a bond with Hershel and learning on to farm along with Rick Grimes. Jax liked Rick but, felt like Rick was holding himself back from something and the people treated him like the leader though Rick seem to reject the idea.

Tig found himself watching the beautiful Michonne and trying to do runs with her. She mostly traveled alone which he didn't get. He asked Daryl a few times about her story. Daryl grunted and mostly said nothing, Only that Michonne could take care of herself. He was sure Daryl and Happy were long lost kin, due to the lack of speaking. Only answering in grunts and giving him the evil eye. He also, in his opinion or his observation. They were both attracted to Jones. He could understand that, he, himself found himself interested but, she pulled a gun on him. He thought it was best to just give her space. Plus, Michonne was the one who had his heart now, though she doesn't know it. He will one day find the courage to talk to her someday.

Juice and Beth immediately were attracted to each other like little sparks, which exploded big. Beth's dad, Hershel wasn't to happy with the union at first. After days though, Hershel warmed up. Though Juice was a few years her senior, he seemed like a child himself. He was a good man and respectful. He was good for Beth and Beth was good for him.

Chibs and Carol seemed to be inseparable since Chibs arrived. No one can deny they had chemistry. Both of them had stolen smiles to each other. He would help her with cooking and helping her with laundry or stand watch together.

Bobby, Carl, Maggie and Glen did a lot of runs together. Bobby was mostly the driver and took care of the outside when the others went to get supplies. He left them speechless how he just would take out a large amount of walkers he can take down despite his size. Bobby always joked how some of the humans he dealt with was worst then walkers and uglier then walkers could not even take him down. Carl rarely left Bobby's side and he never seem irritated by Carl. Now when Carl disappeared the group knew he was with Bobby. Bobby also entertained the group with his famous Elvis impersonation. He also liked singing duets with Beth.

* * *

_**Note:**_

_**I wanted to thank all of you for reading!**_

_**I know this isn't the best chapter. Right now I am in the middle of writers block with some depression. But, I will try my best to give you a better and longer chapter next time...**_

_**If you see any writing errors...Please just PM me and let me know. **_

_**Thanks...**_


End file.
